Martin the Warrior Rat
by Warriors09
Summary: Dive into the tale of a young princeling named Martin, who has no idea what life is like outside the comforts of a castle. He is a golden rat, quite small for his age, very courageous and headstrong. Young Martin also doesn't know that he's named after a great warrior, and like all beasts whose name is Martin, he is destined for greatness. Currently being redone.
1. Intro and Descriptions

**Here are the descriptions of some characters that will be appearing in this story.**

* * *

(The new) Martin: Golden rat, strong, yet quite small. First in line to the throne of Castle Marshank, as his older brother refused. Good with a machete. Grey eyes.

Martin: A warrior mouse, who lived in the dim seasons of the past, total badass. Has a badass sword. Grey eyes.

Gerry (pronounced Jerry): the new Martin's older brother, an albino, refused the throne for classified reasons. Tall and lanky, like a hare. Wears two sabers. Red/pink eyes.

Pike: A big, battlescarred cat. Wears an eyepatch. Fur totally black. Often carries a battleaxe. Amber eyes.

Barkstripe: Female light brown tabby she-cat. Has a dirk and a rapier. Brown eyes.

Bear: Brown tom cat with cream face, chest, stomach, and tail-tip. Prefers a hammer or a mace.

Skogar: Martin and Gerry's father. Also golden in color. Uses a saber with a basket hilt. King of Castle Marshank. Green eyes.

Abbess Posybud: a very kind and considerate female hedgehog. Middle seasons. Blue eyes (?)

Uggo Wiltud: Abbey Warrior/Champion. Hedgehog, big and strong. Shares a close relationship with the Abbess. Uses Martin's sword. Blue eyes (?)

Lady Violet Wildstripe: Badger Lady of Salamandastron, very old, no obvious weapon of choice, purple eyes.

Grimmur Wiltud: Son of Uggo and Posybud. Blue eyes.

Tranquillo: Squirrelmaid of Redwall. Amber eyes.

Dotti: Haremaid of Redwall, named after the first Long Patrol General. Sky blue eyes.

Swifan Wildlough: Otter, son of Skipper. Brown eyes.

Snap, Crackle, and Pop: Guosim shrews, Snap and Crackle are twin shrews, Pop is the little shrewbabe. All male, all green eyes.

Brotio Hjarta: Stoat, warlord of a vermin army, has a X shaped scar on his chest, albino. Red/pink eyes. Wears a cutlass.

* * *

**I think that's all. If I got something wrong for Lady Violet Wildstripe, Martin, Abbess Posybud, and/or Uggo, please let me know, and I'll fix them ASAP.**


	2. Castle Marshank

**Here's chapter one! (Btw, some of these names may sound familiar, as they have been used in some _Redwall _books. No copyright intended.)**

* * *

Up north, on the east coast, there stood a magnificent castle, facing the ocean. It was called Marshank. How or why it was built is unknown, but legend says that the ancestors of the current residents were traveling out of Mossflower, where war had crippled them and their families. They came upon a wrecked fort, with a mad old stoat named Tramun Clogg living inside. He died soon after the fort had been refurbished. No beast knew where he came from, or why he was living alone in his state of mind.

Over the seasons, Fort Marshank became Castle Marshank, because its residents were expanding, so they elected someone to control trades, tariffs, and wrongdoers. To the beasts of Marshank, "King" was just a fancy title for somebeast who had a lot of stress on his shoulders. Kings, or sometimes Queens were elected by the creatures of Marshank, or the responsibility was passed down to one of the King's or Queen's children, with the approval of the Council, which consists of 9 of the smartest and oldest living beasts in Marshank.

The current King was a golden rat named Skogar. Skogar was a tough beast who never minced his words, nor cared for the creatures who weren't smart enough to earn a good living. He had two sons, named Gerry and Martin. He had not given Martin his name by coincidence, as he was visited in his dreams by Martin the Warrior himself, telling Skogar that his younger son was destined for greatness, greater than any King or Queen that lived before him. Skogar, who was wholly convinced he was speaking to a legend, asked Martin if he could name his son after the age-old warrior, because "you are an awesome figure, even though you are long dead. I want my kin to have that kind of legacy." and Martin conceded.

* * *

_**(Several seasons later)**_

"Martin, your father would like to see you in his quarters in an hour." said a servant after knocking on Martin's door.

"Okay!" Martin called to the door, not quite finished dressing. He heard footsteps walk quickly away in the direction of Skogar's room. He had almost finished when his albino brother, Gerry, popped in through his window.

"Pa wants to see me in less than an hour, so hurry." Martin said, not looking up from buttoning his shirt. Gerry, having climbed in using the walls, remorselessly walked toward his brother, dirtying the floor.

"Pa wants to see you? What did you do this time? Be honest." Gerry said, washing his paws in a bowl of rosewater than Martin was about to clean his face in.

"I didn't do anything, he just wants to see me about something." he retorted. "Besides, you didn't tell me why you were pretending to be a spider outside."

"I was just snooping around, catching bits of this and that to gossip about." Gerry was a big gossiper, he only kept his mouth shut if it was _really _important. Storm grey eyes met reddish-pink ones.

"There isn't anything to tell, I have no idea what Pa wants." Martin said, clearly indicating that Gerry was not welcome in his _private _quarters. Gerry pretended not to notice.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I saw Pike in Pa's room. And I'm pretty sure he saw me."

Martin snorted. "It's not like you'd be the best at camouflage, with your white coat."

"I can still be unseen if I want to," Gerry said, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, unseen by blind beasts!"

The two continued their brotherly bickering until it was time for Martin to go to his appointment with the King. As Martin opened the door to leave, Gerry grabbed his shoulder, "If Pa kills you for whatever reason, I'll only go to your funeral if there's cake."

Martin grinned. "I can arrange that."

"Enter" King Skogar said gruffly. He was sitting at a table with The Big Pike, looking at some charts. Martin entered and sat himself down, completely aware that it was rude to sit in the presence of a king. Martin got right to the point.

"What did you want to see me about?" he asked. Skogar stayed silent, letting Pike explain.

"In that awful fire last season, we lost almost all of our maps. The only ones we salvaged were of the West Coast, East Coast, the North, and Southsward. All the maps for Mossflower were burnt to a crisp." Martin blinked, seemingly lost.

"And?"

"And we need the maps of Mossflower, if we're expected to keep a good trade with the Brownrats in the watermeadows down south." Skogar spoke for the first time. "It would be killing two birds with one stone."

"Why?" Martin interrupted. Skogar merely grunted.

"Because you're old enough to go on a mission, and a first-class experience would be great for you." Martin looked shocked.

"Really?!" His voice was several octaves higher for some reason. Once he got his excitement under control, he said, "_Me_? Map _all _of Mossflower? _Alone__?_"

"No, not alone." Pike said. "You'll be going with me, and my nephew and niece. The experience would be good for them too." Skogar nodded.

"Son, this won't be just walking in the woods, drawing pictures. Evil lurks in Mossflower. You must do everything that Pike says, and nothing else. Or you might find yourself with your chestnuts in the fire. Also, you don't have to map _all _of Mossflower, if you can buy a map from somebeast." Pike nodded.

"Come, Barkstripe, Bear, and I have already packed. Go get your weapon of choice and come down to the kitchen to get your provisions." Martin ran off, excited for his very first mission. Skogar looked Pike in the eye.

"I trust you to take care of them."

"Yes I will, with my life if I must," Pike said.

"Good, I expect you to be back in four seasons. If not, then I'll assume you're dead."


	3. Ambushed

**I have **_**no**_** idea what I'm doing. I think my brainchild just died. Oh well, ride or die.**

* * *

The trio of cats, plus one rat traveled down the coast until they reached the River Moss, where they had lunch, and began to take out some sketching supplies. Then they traveled west until dark. In the morning, they sketched the land that they passed, and so on and so forth. Things went pretty uneventfully. Until one midsummer morn, when the peace and quiet of River Moss was brutally shattered.

* * *

The fur on Pike's back suddenly stood on end. He forced them down, saying calmly and quietly to his younger companions, "I think we're being watched. Don't look around." Martin stretched and scratched his back.

"Yeah, I can feel it," he whispered. Pike leaned closer to the center of the group.

"When I count down, I want you to scatter and regroup somewhere ahead. There should be a ford a couple days journey from here. We'll rendezvous there." Everyone barely nodded. Pike began to count. "Three, tw-"

* * *

**Omg, I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Wondering why Pike suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence? Well, I'll let your imagination rule that one.  
**


	4. Enslaved

**Tomorrow is the start of the Fourth Quarter, boohoo. :(**

**I don't want to go to school! ;-;**

**Anyway, here's Chapter Tobias!**

**To clear up any confusion, right now the little group is walking in a small valley. A perfect spot for a nice little ambush.**

**Btw, Barkstripe is my personal OC! :D**

* * *

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound like thunder. Rocks and soil poured down on top of Pike and co.'s heads. Voices ensued.

"Cummon, git them afore they escape!"

"Catch the strong 'uns!"

"Get to it, ye lily-livered excuses fer slavers!"

In the chaos, Bear managed to grab Barkstripe's hand and began to run for their lives, forgetting their vittle bags. They managed to get a grand total of ten paces before they got caught in a net, and were clubbed into unconsciousness. Pike and Martin were buried alive!

* * *

Barkstripe woke to an agonizing headache. She groaned and opened her eyes. A little shrewbabe was looking down at her.

"Tranny, the strangebeast be awake now!"

A young squirrelmaid came into view. She smiled. "Hello there. You've been out for quite a while. Before you ask, the other one is still unconscious."

Barkstripe guessed that "the other one" was Bear. "Wh-where am I?"

Tranny's smile faded. "You're in Mossflower Woods, with vermin slavers."

Barkstripe sat up. She saw quite a variety of woodlander slaves. There was a mousemaid, a haremaid, an otter, the little shrewbabe and two other shrews, a hedgehog, Tranny, and herself and Bear. The hedgehog snarled, "You're in Hell."

Tranny treated him to a severe look. "Grimmur, last time I checked, warriors were supposed to _help _their friends, not make them feel like dung."

Grimmur seemed to swell with indignation. "Tranquillo, I may be the son of a warrior, but I'm as young as you are, and I don't know what to do in this situation." He gritted his teeth. "If I weren't bound by these blasted chains-"

"Then you would be dead." Nobeast had noticed that Bear had woken. He had a cut on the bridge of his nose. "Wishing won't help you, or any of us."

Grimmur seemed to wilt, and sighed. "I know. But it's been so long since we've been captured from Redwall, that I think they've forgotten about us."

Tranquillo said, "Don't lose hope, Grimmur, we can't just give up."

"She's right," said Bear. "By the way, have you seen a big black cat, or a golden rat?"

_Oops, _Barkstripe thought. _I totally forgot about Pike and Martin!_

Tranny and Grimmur shook their heads. "When the dust cleared, I thought I saw some golden stuff. I think that was the fur of your friend." Grimmur said.

Just then, a nasally voice hailed them. "Alright, up on yore hunkers! Git marchin' or I won't spare dis 'ere rope on any of ye!" A fat weasel lumbered into view. He growled, "What did I tell ye? Git movin'! Ye slobber-mouthed no good excuses for slaves!"

With much groaning and whining, the slave group got moving.

* * *

Back in the valley where Bear and Barkstripe got caught, a paw burst through the mound of stones and dirt. Pike clambered out, coughing and sobbing for breath. He vomited a bit, the rolled down to the River Moss, where he drank until he was fit to burst. Then, he went back to what had almost become his grave. "Martin? Martin, where are you?" He dug around a bit, until he caught the clump of fur that Grimmur had seen. He suddenly began to dig like a wild beast, yelling, "NO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU DIE! I'LL PULL YE OUT OF HELLGATES IF I HAVE TO GO THERE MAHSELF!" He accidentally scratched Martin in his haste to uncover him. With a heave, he pulled Martin out, accompanied by a scream of pain, or what would've been a scream of pain if Martin didn't have any sand in his throat. Like Pike, Martin coughed and dry-heaved. Pike carried him to the river to drink. Pike noticed that Martin's leg was bent at an awkward angle. _Great, this mission has taken a turn for the best!_ He thought sarcastically. Pike put his head in his paws. He had seen Bear and Barkstripe get clubbed. _I'm sorry, brother..._

* * *

**Oh? So what's Pike's backstory? You'll find out in the next chapter! Ack, my back! I've been sitting at this little coffee table, far too small for me, writing this chapter for an entire hour! I feel like my grandma.**


	5. Pike's Past

**Honestly, I think the title is really stupid.  
**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS KILLING AND BLOOD, IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH, DON'T READ**

**I need some Beta Readers too. Anyway, on we go!**

* * *

_Sixteen seasons ago...  
_

"Pike, are you ready?" asked Bella, Pike's older sister. She was going on a picnic with her husband, Orso, Pike, and her two four-season old kittens.

"Yeah, I just gotta get the fishin' bait!" Pike called back, nearly overwhelmed with all the stuff he was carrying. Little Bear and Barkstripe weren't helping, having eaten an entire foot-long cucumber sandwich, which Pike had made specially for himself. Surprisingly, he managed to grab everything, with Bella and Orso taking care of the excited kits. They went down to the sea to enjoy a warm spring day. King Skogar was very busy, so he only had time to give the cats permission to go picnicking, without the proper instructions on how to keep hostile creatures away. That cost Bella and Orso their lives.

* * *

A noise, or more likely a sixth sense woke Orso. He got up and brushed sand off of his back. Pike was loosely holding his weapon and looked slightly tense. He gave Orso a glance. "I feel like someone's watching us," he whispered. Orso nodded, and picked up his rapier.

"Wake Bella and watch the twins for me. I'll go check it out." He walked in the direction that seemed the most suspicious. His instinct told him to run, but he ignored it. He turned back to Pike. "I don't see anything here-AAGH!" Orso collapsed to the ground, an arrow in his back! Bella screeched, got up and started to run toward Orso, but was taken down by two other arrows. Pirates and corsairs began to appear like magic from the sand dunes. Pike tightened his grip on his battleaxe. He suddenly threw back his head and shouted: "Eulalia! Haway the braw! Logalogalogalogalogalogalogalog! Redwall!" He cried out, desperate for any reinforcements. An arrow narrowly missed him. A second arrow zoomed through his ear. He stood his ground, blocking the kits from view even as the first corsairs reached him.

He whacked a weasel to the side, sending him flying and landing almost comically face-first in the sand. By now the little kits had awoken, and were hugging each other in terror. The noise of his kin whimpering made his blood boil. A red mist was covering his vision. He was roaring the way that only cats can, swiping and chopping with his deadly axe. An ugly fox managed to get past his defense and clawed at his face before getting punched in the throat. For some reason, he couldn't see out of his right eye. Vermin went down like corn to a reaper. He was still screaming bloody murder, when a firm paw held down his exhausted arm.

"Pike! Pike stop! It's over!" A familiar voice yelled. Pike blinked the mist out of his eyes, to see Skogar trying to stop him from slicing anybeast into two pieces. Pike dropped the bloodied axe. He forgot where he was momentarily, and stared at Skogar as if he grew another head. Pike noticed Skogar was silently weeping. He glanced at the scene of carnage, where other beasts were murmuring quietly and taking the beasts that Pike had killed to a burial spot. He almost didn't notice the twins shakily following an equally shaken Gerry back home.

He saw two bodies laying away from the massacre. Orso and Bella were laying side by side. A small "No!" escaped from Pike as he ran over to his sister and brother-in-law. Miraculously, Orso was still alive. He opened his mouth to speak, but coughed up blood instead.

"Don't speak, Orso." Pike didn't even try to comfort him. That was stupid, as he definitely _wasn't _going to be alright. Orso shook his head. He wheezed something Pike couldn't hear. He leaned in closer. "What was that?"

"Take, care of the kits, tell them, that, Mamma and Daddy went away, that we're waiting for them, tell them, tell them, that we will always be proud of them, be there to comfort them, Pike, promise me, Pike, don't let them suffer..." Orso's head rolled back. He gasped one last, painful breath, and his heart stopped beating.

Pike sat by Orso, holding his paw until the body was cold. His eyes were completely dry. He touched his heart, then touched Orso's chest.

"I promise, brother." Pike whispered into the dark night.

* * *

**I almost cried. And yes, Pike does know all of those war cries. FYI, Bella and Orso look exactly like their offspring.**

**Also, if you have any better-sounding titles for this fanfic, please let me know and I'll consider them.**


	6. Slavery and Lectures

**Me: *sees door of shortcuts* Ooh, why hello there, precious~  
**

**Gandalf: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**

**Me: ... Son of a-**

* * *

It had been a very miserable day for Bear and Barkstripe. The vermin slavers pushed them cruelly, always traveling west, and slightly south. The unfortunate slaves only had a thin broth of leftovers for breakfast early that morning. Surprisingly enough, it was the leader that insisted that the slaves get fed. Brotio Hjarta was not a stupid leader, he knew that slaves could only sell if they were alive, and preferably healthy. It was his subordinates who were reluctant to feed the pitiful woodlanders. After all, they had to forage for themselves too. So they tried to give the slaves as little as possible.

Barkstripe's belly growled hungrily. She now wished that she hadn't offered her broth to Pop the shrewbabe. He was barely able to walk, so he was carried, and didn't have any manacles on. It was midday before Brotio decided to stop.

"We rest here," he said flatly. Brotio was a beast of few words and fewer emotions.

With a sigh of relief, slaver and slave alike sat down, exhausted by the morning's march. The fat weasel from earlier then yelled:

"What's this? Why are ye lazin' aboot like yer on a pickernic? Yew two! Set up a watch! An' don't disturb me 'less it's important, or I'll feed ye to the pike 'ere in dis river!" He pointed to the would-be watchers. They sent him a sour glare, which he didn't notice. Out of all the vermin, Fatty was the most despicable. Everybeast thought that was a fitting nickname for him. The slaves were camped on the riverbank in plain sight, so any form of escape was almost impossible. As they drank their fill of water, Bear remarked to Barkstripe:

"Ol' Fatty doesn't seem to be popular among his subjects, eh?" His attempt at a joke was heartening, even though it was lame. Barkstripe huffed.

"If I were Ol' Fatty, I would hitch up and leave before I'd be much older. He's almost beggin' for a rebellion."

The twins conversed quietly until Barkstripe brought up the subject that had been nagging at their minds for a while.

"Do you think Pike will come rescue us?"

* * *

Pike had managed to salvage one food sack that contained some oatcakes, a few squashed fruits, and some nuts. Martin bore his pain stoically while Pike fashioned him a splint made out of willow bark and long grass. He finally plucked up enough courage to ask: "What happened?"

Pike sighed and closed his eyes. "Vermin, they ambushed us."

"I know that much already. But why? And why take Bear and Barkstripe?"

"Vermin, they have wicked hearts. I encountered them once when you were just a babe. Scarcely three seasons old. And to answer your second question, well, I don't know. Maybe to sell as slaves?" Pike had no idea how close he was to the truth.

"But, but why would somebeast do that to another creature?" Martin was shocked to hear that creatures actually did that to one another.

Pike cast a sideways glance at Martin, and realized he was a lot more innocent than most beasts his age. He only knew what evil was in books and scrolls. He never guessed that they actually happened. "Martin, outside of the comforts of Castle Marshank, life is more difficult than you can imagine. You could be living happily and peacefully one moment, and be dead the next. And that would be from one single arrow, or sword stroke." Pike lectured. Normally, Martin didn't pay a lot of attention to lectures, but this one could save his life. He listened with an awful feeling in his stomach. _I hope Bear and Barkstripe are okay, wherever they are._

* * *

**Eh, I didn't have many ideas for this chapter. *hangs head in shame*  
**

**The next chapter will be better, I think...**


	7. Fever and Death

**Finally, I have time to continue this story!**

* * *

Pike and Martin managed to finish the fruits before the bugs did. Licking sticky juice off of their paws and muzzles, they followed the tracks that the slave band carelessly left behind. About noon, Martin collapsed on the riverbank.

"I can't go any farther without some rest," he panted. Sweat shone on his forehead. Pike furrowed his eyebrows.

"Really? We've only been walking for a few hours, you shouldn't be tired yet, even with your splint." Pike suddenly had a horrible thought. To confirm it, he held a paw up to Martin's head. Martin brushed the paw off.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He said rather irately. Pike's frown deepened. Martin wasn't the type to snap.

"You have a temperature-a fever more like."

"Yeah, so?"

_Yeah so?! Does he even know how much fevers affect you? _"Yeah so? Yeah so? Do you even know how much they affe-do you even know how ridiculous you sound?!" Pike was suddenly filled with fear. Martin could die, that would be bad in many ways. Martin would also slow him down, that was also very bad. Pike tried not to make a scene. "This just keeps on getting _better _and _better,_" he muttered.

* * *

The hope for a rescue grew fainter as the day became longer. Barkstripe was tiredly carrying a sleeping Pop when Grimmur _accidentally _stepped on Fatty's foot. Fatty didn't take it kindly.

"Ow! Yew lowlife! Ye did that on purpose! I'll gut ye!" He hollered, unsheathing his dagger. Before he could, Grimmur jumped on him and began to royally kick Fatty's ass. It took five of Fatty's cronies to pull an almost rabid Grimmur off and push him to his knees. Fatty got up, spitting out a broken tooth. He was beside himself with rage. "Ye _dare_ cross me! Ye'll pay wid yer life!" Before Brotio could stop him, he plunged his knife into a helpless Grimmur, four times. Brotio stopped his fifth stab with a well-aimed punch. He pointed to Fatty.

"Get his carcass up and moving, I want to speak to him privately. As for him-" he pointed to Grimmur, "unchain him and leave him here. He's almost gone." He spoke calmly, but his eyes burned with a dark fury. Barkstripe was shocked. One moment, Grimmur was alive, and walking, and sour-faced as usual. The next, he just, died. It reminded her of a faint memory, but awful nonetheless.

* * *

"Pike? Pike? Why aren't Mommy and Daddy here? Where they go?" A much younger version of Barkstripe tugged at Younger Pike's tunic. Younger Pike seemed at a loss for words. Then, he said:

"Daddy told me he would be going. He didn't tell me where though."

"But why? Why didn't he take us? Did he forget?"

Pike winced slightly and touched an eye-patch that Skogar had given to him earlier. More to hide the gruesomely scarred skin tissue than as a gift. "No, you aren't old enough to go yet. You can go when you're older. They'll wait for you."

Barkstripe frowned. "What if I get a booboo when I'm alone? Will you take care of us?"

Pike looked down at the little kit, who was wiser than she was supposed to be. "Yes, yes I will. And I won't let anybeast hurt you."

_I won't let anybeast hurt you..._

_I won't let anybeast hurt you..._

_Mommy and Daddy will wait for you..._

* * *

Everybeast, including even the most hardened slavers, stood in shock. Had it _really _been only moments since the unstoppable hedgehog stopped? He died so quickly...

Thankfully, Pop had been asleep during the entire ordeal. He had been awakened quite rudely by tears falling on his small form.

* * *

**Yes, Grimmur just _died_ like that. I know he doesn't really have character, other than that he's an a**hole, but don't worry, his earlier life,along with the other Redwallers will be told in the next chapter. Notice I said told, not shown, because I'm a really bad shower. I'll probably make a second edition of this story when this one is finished, and I begin to cringe at my poor writing skills.**


	8. Updates

**Hey guys,**

**I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, and I'm really really sorry for that.**

**I got a new computer and it doesn't have Microsoft Word so I had to steal this one.**

**Anyways, on to more important topics:**

**1\. I will be redoing this story.**

**I think the characters are more like puppets and not things you can relate to and it just-ugh-it bothers me.**

**There are so many holes in the plot that it's not even funny.**

**I will be changing some names, and who Martin really is. (He's still going to be a rat, though.)**

**Grimmur. Like, seriously? Who names their kid _Grimmur_? That sounds so...grim. His new name will be Onyx.**

**2\. The redo of this story probably won't happen for a while.**

**I'm going to China in a few weeks, and I (probably) won't have a lot of time by myself to think about filling those plot holes.**

**Some of the scenes I've had in my head since 2012. Wow, I feel so old.**

**3\. I'll probably upload some other stories.**

**This will most likely be my only Redwall story.**

**Because Warriors will be my one and only bae~**

***clears throat* So...yeah...I'll be back with this story in a few months' time.**

**See you guys then.**


End file.
